One of Those days
by NighttWriter
Summary: Overhearing Hotch and Rossi's conversation, a flustered Emily decides to have a little fun... with interesting results.
1. Chapter 1

**To all of you lovely readers out there- I hope you enjoy! I'm rather excited about this one!**

One of Those Days.

It seemed like today's briefing would never end. Everyday Emily's feelings for Hotch were growing more and more and it was getting harder for her to concentrate. Every time his eyes met hers or he spoke to her or accidently brushed against her, her whole body set alight.

Today was no better, the air conditioning had broken yesterday afternoon and all of them had no choice but to strip down for work, yet trying to keep it "appropriate". Of course, Hotch refused to part with his beloved shirt and tie but even he couldn't ignore the temperature blazing within the BAU. He rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to cool down. Emily couldn't help but admire the bulging muscles he had been selfishly hiding for so long. The sweat made his shirt stick to his back exposing his bare flesh. The thought of his naked body made Emily squirm in her chair as her panties became wet. "_Grow up Emily. You're acting like a hormonal school girl with a crush!" _she sneered. Deep down, she knew it was more than that.

Humiliated that she had allowed herself to be less than her usual professional self around her composed boss, her face turned red. _"What if he was to find out? You'd be sorry then, and jobless!"_

As JJ finished and dismissed the others, Emily grabbed her paperwork and hastily headed for the door, pushing past anyone in her way.

_"Wow girl, slow down!" _Morgan laughed

Flustered, Emily made it out the door of the briefing room and no more when her files fled her arms and scattered onto the floor. It was just one of those days, Emily thought. She looked around for help, all her team mates had already made their way to the bullpen. All except Rossi and Hotch who were still deep in chat in the offending room. She wasn't going back in there. She sighed and carried on picking up her files.

Suddenly the noise coming from Hotch and Rossi hushed. Their speaking had changed to nothing but a muffled whisper and the tension was unmistakable. Curiosity got the better of Emily, and she listened intently. Eventually she began to understand.

_"I'll cut to the chase Rossi; I'm starting to have feelings for her"_

Rossi spat his coffee at his words and a great smile ascended upon his face. _"Are you telling me the almighty Agent Hotchner has broken the rules and fallen for his subordinate? No…" _he chuckled ironically.

_"This isn't funny Dave. I've ran out of ideas on what to do. I can't seem to let it go, I mean it's Emily we're talking about!"_

_"Oh I know exactly who you're talking about Aaron and to be honest, I'm surprised you're only just noticing. It's so incredibly obvious."_

Hotch shot him a deadly glare. _"That's not exactly helping"_

_"All I can say is in my experience, and I mean ALL my experience" he grinned "You either burry it or do something about it"_

_"Burying it doesn't work, believe me I've tried…" _his voice trailed off

_"Well you know what you have to now then, don't you?"_

Emily sat frozen in shock, her jaw was wide open. To any unknowing stranger, she would of looked like she was having a stoke. Perhaps she was, she thought. Her outer shell did not dare to move. However, on the inside butterflies danced around her delicate stomach in delight. She had had no idea, but she was elated. A grin slowly edged onto her pale face. She was going to have fun with this...


	2. Chapter 2

After carefully contemplating her first move, Emily admired Hotch from the safety of her desk. He was making himself something to eat in the small kitchenette at the back of the bullpen. Sweat dripped off of him. So badly did she want to take him right there and then, but she had to have patience- for now.

Deciding now was the best time to take action- as the rest of her colleagues were out- Emily glided towards Hotch. She had him all to herself. A small grin leaked upon her face at the thought.  
While walking she wiggled her hips, making certain he spotted her. She was going to make sure the lack of air conditioning wasn't the only thing getting him hot at work.

As she entered Hotch gave her nod, hoping she hadn't noticed him staring at her ass as she approached. His hands were covered in marmite from the sandwich he was attempting to make. Clearly the kitchen was one- and possibly the only- area in which he never excelled in.

_"How come you're not out eating with the others?" _he questioned

Emily grinned and stepped closer to him, her chest almost pressed up to his own. His breathing became shallow.  
_"Because what I want, I can get right here"_ her eyes trailed over his body before landing on his stifened cock.

Delicately she traced her fingers down his arm and took his hand in hers. Hotch didn't even blink, he stood watching her intently, giving no emotions away. As she moved his hand to her mouth, quickly she engulfed his fingers and began licking the remainder of food off the rough, masculine flesh. Her velevet tounge slid up and down as she moaned, then slowly she released him.

_"delisious"_ she licked her lips.

This time it was Hotch's turn to be frozen. He wasn't sure if this was real? Had he imagined it? After all, he had plently of dirty dreams concerning Prentiss before, was this any different? He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Swiflty, Emily walked off, making sure he had no time to respond- that was of course, assuming he could respond.

* * *

A short ten mintues later the team were back and heatedly discussing another important matter of the BAU- who liked what in bed. It all started when Garcia came down to drop off files to Morgan. Morgan complained over the spilled coffee on the fragile papers and Penelope noted wittly that she _"liked it dirty", _next thing they knew, everyone was at it. Hotch distancing himself from the group wore a disapproving look as he listened, praying nobody else could hear them. Emily stepped back from the group closer to Hotch, she leaned into his ear, never letting her eyes meet his.

_"I like it rough. What about you, Sir?" _

There was a moments silence, _"Pren-"_

Before he could answer she walked off once again and rejoined the group, shooting Hotch a sexy smile.

* * *

Emily was thourgly pleased with herself. She'd never seen Hotch so lost for words before. Her heart swelled. But the day wasn't over yet and she still had plenty planned to make him squirm.  
The team were to return to the briefing room after lunch to discuss the rest of the case. Knowing Hotch liked to get there early, Emily made her way up before the rest. She crept in, not wanting him to hear.

She sat herself down on the table and sighed. _"The heat in here is unbearable!" _

Hotch jumped, startled at the unexpected voice coming from behind him.

_"It's ridiculous actually" _she exclaimed _"here I am, wearing practically nothing"_ her hand trailed down her body and rested on her thigh _"and I'm still no cooler."_

Hotch cleared his voice. He felt himself growing hard in his pants as she pointed out her well oiled body. Her tank top cut low past her breasts and hugged her perfectly, flaunting their beauty. Her skirt was black and extremely short, too short for work Hotch thought- even in this temperature. Certain he could see a red thong beaming from beneath her, his erection became now, painfully hard.

"_The air conditioning should be fixed by tomorrow"_ he spoke, shakily. He turned his head back to his work, trying to ignore the sexy agent, who he so badly wanted, staring at him from across the round table.

_"I think I could do with a little more exposure…" _

He shot her a glare.

_"You know, let the air get around a little better" _she gave him her best serious look and nodded.

Promptly she stood and edged her skirt up further, confirming the red thong he had previously seen. The flimsy piece of lace barely covered anything and Hotch felt his length press tight against him. She was killing him. Slowly she pulled down her panties and held them triumphantly in her hand. _"Much better." _She made her way over to Hotch and offered him the delicate material.

_"Sir, would you be able to hold onto these for me? I left my bag at my desk"_ she pouted

_"Emily, you can't… this is highly inappropriate"_

Without speaking she bent down and placed them in his pocket. At that instant the team emerged from outside. Emily calmly took her seat, ready to begin. Hotch however, was not.

* * *

It seemed there wasn't much left to cover in the case. Reid had done most of the talking and Rossi was the only one left to present. While listening, Emily leaned forward placing her foot on Hotch, rubbing up his leg. She felt him stiffen, causing her to smile. She made her way up his thighs and placed her foots on his groin. He tried to avoid her but confined to his chair, he had nowhere to go. He pushed her foot away but relentless, she continued to rub him lazily.

Angrily, he shot out of his chair _"I think that's enough for today" _he announced, storming out of the room.

_"What got into him?"_ Reid wondered, peering back at Hotch.

Emily threw out her hands and shrugged "_Probably the heat"._

* * *

Emily couldn't hide the smile from her face making her way back to her desk. It had been a long day, but god it was worth it. She hoped she hadn't gone too far. Hotch would come around, right? Regret started to ink through her veins. Maybe she had made a mistake? As she approached her desk she heard a voice calling her. The voice was stern, and seriously pissed. It was Hotch.

_"Prentiss, could I speak to you a moment, in my office"._


	3. Chapter 3

Emily reluctantly took her seat in Hotches office. Her stomach churned violent with worry of what was going to happen next. Hotch on the other hand struggled to contain his excitement for he what he had in stored.

Emily looked up at her unit chief, he stood staring at her intensely, not saying a word. His eyes pierced through her defences like needles, yet she could not conceal the quick smile that leaked onto her face as she remembered him in the briefing room earlier. His face was priceless.

_"This is no laughing matter."_ he finally spoke, _"Your actions today agent have been inexplicable, reckless and extremely thoughtless. You have put yours and my own career in jeopardy. But above all you have left us with an even bigger, unavoidable problem"_

_"Sir?" _Emily questioned_ "I didn't mean to... I just... I'm sorry. I'll of course handle any problem I have created immediately, Sir"_

He hid an emerging grin. Swiftly Hotch stood and made his way to the opposite side of his desk in front of Emily. Leaning against its strong wood for support, he gave a meek smile and let his hand travel down to his crouch where the bulge coming from his pants was still clearly visible. He rubbed himself lightly and grunted.

_"Due to your actions, I have been left in a very hard, and potentially sticky situation"_ Emily quickly catching on to what was happening, grinned. _"Therefore you must be punished"_ he finished.

_"Being responsible for this... matter, I understand it is my duty to solve, and relieve the situation. You may punish me in any way you feel necessary, Sir"._

_"I'm glad we are in agreement agent as I am afraid the situation is ready to erupt any second now…" _he laughed, continuing to stroke himself_."You are one very torturous woman, Emily"_

_"I aim to please" _she winked. _"Here, let me help"_ she reached over and removed Hotchs hand from his pants as she undid his belt.

She stoked him lightly for a few moments first, watching his reactions to each of her movements. His eyes fierce lay on hers and his breathing became strained. Quickly she stole a small kiss from his lips before finally removing his pants.

Revealed before her was a very well endowed man. _"My, my..." _she licked her lips.

Emily lowered herself down to his cock and gently licked. As she made her way up she took his head in her mouth and explored his slit with her tongue, causing Hotch to let out a gratifying moan. Swallowing him whole, she bobbed her head up and down frantically. Moaning each time. Hotch couldn't hold on much longer. He pulled Emily up by her hair, gasping.

_"I need to be inside of you" _he pleaded.

_"Right away"_

Pulling off her clothes as fast as possible, Emily stood naked in front of Hotch. _"God, you're beautiful"_ he whispered.

Grabbing her, Hotch pushed her against the desk and kissed her forcefully. He made his was from her lips, down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, to her breasts. He teased her, flicking his tongue against her hard nipple before sucking on them greedily. Emily let out a loud moan. Letting his hand travel down her soft body, Hotch brought his hands to her centre and in small circle motions, rubbed deliberately. He could tell she was close now and he wasn't ready for her to come just yet. Hotch pulled himself pack up to her face and removed his hand. Emily- still fighting for breath- pulled him closer. _"I love you, Aaron"_

_"I love you, too" _he smiled. Almost instantly they consumed each other. Their tongues battling for dominance. After what felt like an eternity, reluctantly they pulled themselves away.

Hotch feeling ready to explode at any minute brushed his cock against her clit- asking for permission to enter, and he was granted with great tenderness.

Slowly he entered her, not wanting to go to fast in case he hurt her. They both let out a gasp at the feeling of each other. She was tight, wet and so easy to glide into. He began to fasten his pace as she adjusted.

_"Oh god, Hotch. Fuck me!"_ she breathed.

Thrusting into her as fast as he could, Hotch knew this was no time to "make love"; he just needed her and needed to make her come.

Emily began to quiver in his arms as she felt her orgasm looming. Letting her hand travel through his hair she pulled lightly as she lost control- this causing Hotch to groan in delight.

As Emily came, Hotch did too. The feeling of her walls clenching around him was too much to bear. _"Oh… oh... Emily!" _he panted.

After riding out the last waves of their orgasms they began to put their clothes back on in silence. Neither had expected this to happen and neither knew what to do next.

Once Emily had fixed herself she stood staring at the man she so deeply loved in bewilderment. Sighing she finally spoke. _"I guess I better get back to work"_

_"I guess you better" _he answered. Emily headed for the door. _"Come home with me tonight?"_

"_What?"_ Emily wasn't sure she had heard him right.

_"I want you to come home with me tonight. I need you to. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you, Emily"_

Elated, Emily agreed.

_"Oh and agent, I think I'll hold to these for a while if that's ok with you?"_ Hotch grinned holding up the bright red thong in the air.

Emily laughed and left Hotch, contemplating the night she had ahead with him. She decided she'd head home early, get some rest- she knew she'd be needing it later.

**THE END.**  
_**I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought? It's really does help! **_  
_**And sorry for the slow update, no excuses though folks, it wont happen again! I think...**_


End file.
